


(fic) "Honey, wake up. I bought a strap-on." (R)

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>  <a href="http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/"><b>obstinatrix</b></a> prompt by anonymous <a href="http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/75719.html?thread=2171591#t2171591">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(fic) "Honey, wake up. I bought a strap-on." (R)

**Author's Note:**

>   [](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/profile)[**obstinatrix**](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/) prompt by anonymous [here](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/75719.html?thread=2171591#t2171591).

**Genre** : RPS  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Danneel/Genevieve  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 551  
 **Notes:**   [](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/profile)[**obstinatrix**](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/) prompt by anonymous [here](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/75719.html?thread=2171591#t2171591).

**Summary:** **(Prompt)** _Danneel/Gen, fucking with a strap on._

~~~~~~~~~~

Danneel ran her hands down Gen's back, as she swung a leg over Gen's to straddle her thighs. Gen hummed a soft approval while her eyes remained closed and the warm morning sun basked her in a soft light. Danneel smiled, saying nothing as she scraped her nails gently along the skin before sliding her hand between Gen's thighs that spread eagerly for the contact. Taking one firm run of her hand along Gen's now wet folds, Danneel wasted no time in dipping her fingers in and working a rhythm that Gen's groans quickly matched.

Working her fingers teasingly around in the moist heat, Dani coaxed Gen to slide back and lift herself onto her knees, her elbows propping her up. Gen still hadn't bothered to open her eyes, but she was eagerly rocking her hips down onto her fingers. Dani smiled, her free hand quickly smearing lube onto the new strap on that she'd purchased, and bending over to place a quick nip at the taut skin on Gen's back, Dani drew whimpers as she let his fingers slide from the heat.  
Before Gen could push onto her hands and look back at her, Dani grasped the shaft of the dark blue dildo and ran the slicked tip along Gen's folds before lining up and plunging in. Her own moans mixed with Gen's surprised gasp filled the room as the motion shoved the additional dildo that was strapped in for her own pleasure at the same time.

Pulling her hips back, Dani gripped her hands on Gen's hips before rolling her own forward again. Gen's gasps turned to moans, her hands grasping for a hold on the sheets, on the pillow, on anything, before finding a hold on the headboard with one hand and propping herself up on the other elbow. Each rock of her hips had Danneel pushing a little harder, crying out with the waves of pleasure the dildo inside her created.

It wasn't long before caution was thrown to the wind and Danneel had them both screaming in pleasure with the near violent thrusts against Gen's hips, her fingers digging into the skin as she helped her rock back against her. It wasn't hard to see the appeal of this position, the smooth lines of the back curving and arching with each thrust, Gen's long hair curtaining her face and swaying to the rhythm, and the power Dani could feel. Something about kneeling over her lover, pounding into her and watching how each thrust made every inch of Gen whimper, scream and cry out--was intoxicating.

Dani leaned down to drape herself over her back, and with one hand she reached around, hunting out Gen's clit to rub circles, and it was barely two strokes before Gen was bucking, screaming and clawing at the sheets as she shook with her orgasm. Dani clenched her eyes shut as Gen's movement managed to rock the strap on enough that Dani's own personal dildo dragged her climax out. Her arms tightened around Gen as she collapsed, gasping for air and too exhausted to even think about moving to take the strap on off.

As her breathing became more regulated, Dani found herself drifting into a comfortable dozing state while cuddling with Gen--not even bothering to withdraw from her lover.

 

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
